1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a broadhead arrowhead structure having a body and one or more replaceable razor-type blades spaced around the periphery of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Broadhead arrowheads are in widespread use for hunting game. These arrowheads are generally formed by a body which has a plurality of blades and a tip mounted thereon. The arrowhead is then secured to an end of an arrow shaft, typically by means of a threaded shaft on a rearward end of the arrowhead. Arrowheads of these and other types are disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Richter 2,940,758 PA1 Maleski 3,756,600 PA1 Savora 3,915,455 PA1 Sorenson 4,169,597 PA1 Anderson 4,410,184 PA1 Maleski 4,169,597 PA1 Castellano et al. 4,537,404
Castellano et al. disclose an arrowhead structure with blades having forwardly extending tongues which extend into an undercut recess of a slot in a body portion. The arrowhead must be threaded onto an arrow shaft to lock the blades in operating position. It is therefore inconvenient to use. Effectiveness of this arrowhead will also be reduced by loose blades should the arrowhead be loose on the shaft when the arrow is used.
There is a continuing need for improved broadhead arrowheads. The arrowhead should be designed in such a manner that the blades can be releasably secured to the arrowhead independent from the arrow shaft. An arrowhead which is still functional if the tip should loosen or if the arrowhead should loosen from the shaft, is also desirable. An arrowhead in which the blades lock more securely to the body upon impact is also desired. The arrowhead must, of course, be relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture to be commercially viable.